Pain or love?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Ren finds an old friend..and his only friend out in the park one night. What happens when they fall in love but find out that Ren's best friends family was wiped out by Zeek. Renxoc , Zeekxoc  maybe  M for a reason : P
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I own nothing but my Oc : 3 Oh and this is during the shaman tournament the first time around so yes Zeek is around and he will be a part of the story sooner or later.

Characters: Ren Tao

age: 18

persona: serious, logical, and emotionally aloof.

looks like:[If you don't know then why do you even bother looking at this?

Akita Lintta

age: 16

persona: very shy, doesn't talk much, is scared of anyone that tries to talk to her.

looks like: Black hair, brown eyes and 4'5 in height

[-= story starts=-]

A young female always roaming around, always hoping for one day she'll be able to finally face her fears. No one ever considered the fact that the girl that always roamed around the city was homeless, broken hearted and very much shy about everything. She kept her wallet for her job as she always made sure she had something to prove that she wasn't jobless either. She would always find a place at the nearest park to sleep, hiding away from everyone and everything. She didn't mind sleeping outside, but it did make her more scared of being near people. The only time she'd eat anything is at her job at a restaurant when she was working. She'd made sure that she'd be fine till the next day.

Then one night when she was walking back to the park she saw a young male with short purple-black-ish hair. He was just sitting on one of the benches as if he was waiting for someone. She went to lie down on one of the other benches when she felt that same boy looking straight at her. She ignored it till she heard footsteps getting closer to her. She opened her eyes to see the guy standing right in front of her. She didn't say anything, she just stared at the guy blushing.

"W-What do you want?" She asked shyly

"I'd ask the same about you." He said in a cold tone

"W-What do you mean? I have nowhere else to be. I've slept in this park for years now." She said sitting up and looking down at her feet.

"Don't you have a house you could live in?" He asked

She shook her head. "N-No...M-My parents died in a house fire while I was at work...a-and...I don't have any relatives. so I have to fend for myself. I have to save everything that I have for a place of my own...But what does it matter to a stranger like you." She said shyly

"I have walked by this place for weeks and I've seen you here as if you lived here...I'm just curious on why you sleep in a place that people can easily take advantage of you." He said

She just looked away from him. "I...don't care. my life is already over when my parents died...I have nothing now...I live because want to. there are a lot of ways I could have already died by just being here." She said softly

He crossed his arms. "Live with me, I know we just met but I rather not see someone getting harmed out here because they refuse to find a place to stay."

She looked up to him shocked. "Y-You sure you just want to take a stranger that you just met in?"

He nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, I'm sure. Now Come on." He said holding his hand out to her.

She shyly took his hand and he pulled her off of the bench. They then walked back to his place in silence till she looked to him blushing. He was still holding on to her hand and it didn't seem as if he was going to let go anytime soon.

"H-Hey...C-Can I ask you, your name?" She asked shyly

"My name is Ren Tao, yours?" He said looking to her.

"Akita Lintta." She said blushing

"Lintta? I remember a young girl who had the last name of that." He said letting go of her hand

"R-Really...wait...R-Ren...T-The girl you remember did she used to talk to herself a lot and always be alone and seperated from the others around her?" She asked

"Yes, she was...How did you know?" He asked looking to her strangely.

"Because that girl is me." She said shyly

He stopped in his tracks. "You have got to be joking, The young girl I knew didn't sleep on benches. She had a loving mother and father that were people that my family knew." He said coldly

"I'm telling you the truth...anyways. I told you beforehand. My parents died in a house fire when I was at work one day. Unless you don't believe a damn thing I say and you just pushed what I said to the side."

He shook his head. "I don't believe you." He said looking away from her.

She got out her wallet and she showed him a picture of her family next to his. "See this is proof. I always wondered when I was going to see you again Ren...But I didn't know you turned into an asshole." She said with her arms crossed


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"I see, well no matter. C'mon Akita. There is no need to dwell on something of the past like that. Let's just get you out of living on the streets and deal with things like that later on." Ren said before he kept walking.

She rolled her eyes and she walked a few steps after him not wanting to be next to him. If he was totally changed then he was 100% different then she remembered him. It was silent throughout the whole walk. It wasn't until Ren stopped at a big house that Ren broke the Silence.

"Akita, I have one thing to say to you." He said looking back to her.

"What might that be?" She asked

"Don't EVER enter my bed room. I don't want you anywhere near it." He said in a cold tone.

She nodded her head understanding what he meant. They went into the house and they saw a young female with Green hair and a young female with black hair talking to each other.

"Yuna, Jun I'm home." Ren said as he closed the door behind him and Akita.

"Oh, Glad to see you home Ren,...who's your friend?" Then young girl with black hair asked

"An old friend...Is it alright for her to share a room with you Yuna?" He asked

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind since I don't want to see a friend of yours getting scared by Jun." She said with a smile

"Hey! what do you mean by that?" Jun asked

"It just means that I know about you and your...Guardian." She said with a smile

Akita just looked at both girls confused as Ren shook his head. "Guys can we fight about this some other time. Akita is a friend from my childhood. Jun you should remember. She was the only person I was allowed to see when we were growing up. But once her family died we hadn't heard from them. I know why since I found her living in the streets. Her parents were killed in a fire one night."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that Akita. How long have you been wearing those clothes for?" Yuna asked

"About...Eh a few months give or take." Akita said rubbing the back of her head.

"Come with me, we will see if we can find you different clothes for you to wear." Yuna said taking her by her wrist and taking her to her bed room.

Once Yuna and Akita were gone Ren looked down with his arms crossed. "Jun, I have a bad feeling about Akita being here...If Father knows about her he'll place that wedding back on. I don't think Akita even remembers that we were arranged to marry each other."

"Well, if you don't want to marry her than don't mention her to father or mention something like that to her. If she doesn't remember then it's a good thing for you." Jun said crossing her arms.

"I guess you are right...but Jun...Stop doing whatever you are doing with him...I don't want her being scared for life because of you." He said before he went into his room-

With Yuna and Akita-"

Now, what size shirt do you wear?" Yuna asked.

"Uh...I don't know." She said clueless

"Come here." Yuna said before she pulled Akita closer to her and read the tag of her shirt."Oh here we go. You wear the same size as I do. This is going to be easy to do. You are in luck that I'm here. Otherwise you'd be screwed wearing baggy clothes that might fall off of you." Yuna said with a smile.

Akita blushed as she looked down."Now, now...akita. There isn't anything to be blushy shy about. It's not like you and Ren are just more than friends." She said with a smirk before she went to her dresser getting her an outfit out [.com/cgi/set?id=34471870]

Yuna smiled and she let Akita change into the clothes she had set out and when she was done. Yuna and her talked.

"So Akita, how well do you know Ren?" She asked

"I honestly don't know...He's a lot different then I remember him. He wasn't power hungry or an asshole. He didn't ever once talk to me in a cold tone...But since we haven't talked to each other in a long while...it's like he's a completely different person. He doesn't even call me by the name we made up for each other when we were kids." akita said as she looked down sadly

"Aww's. Well you know what...Maybe you should talk with Ren. Maybe that person is still in there somewhere. You know how guys are...They rather cover up the fact that they don't care just to protect someone they care." Yuna said before she hugged Akita smothering her.

Akita just looked down sadly as on the other side of the door Ren heard everything. "Yuna...you aren't half off by that...Kitta sorry for being that way to you." He said softly before he walked away from the door.

After talking a little bit longer Yuna and Akita fell asleep on the bed next to each other. Ren went to check up on them and saw that Akita had tears going down her cheeks. It shocked him.

"R-Ren..." She said in her sleep. He wanted to wake her up but didn't. He looked down and he closed the door softly before walking to his room.

"Stop worrying about her. She apparently doesn't remember. You need to stop being so damn paranoid Ren." Jun said

"That's not why I'm worried...I think on her own that she fell for me." He said looking to his sister.

"It wouldn't surprise me. When you two were younger she'd always have a little glint of love in her eyes...I guess that glit grew. but don't let that get in the way of what your tasks is." She said leaning against the wall

"It won't, she has nothing to do with Yoh or with the Shaman tournament. You should know this by now Jun. I don't need some girl around trying to weaken me down." Ren said before he went into his room.

Jun smirked. "You have no idea how bad that might have sounded to her." She said aloud before she went to her own room.

The next day when Akita woke up she got her shoes on and she left without saying goodbye to anyone. She went to her work and she did her daily routine of her life till her work was over. She left the restaurant and she saw that Ren was there waiting for her. She looked to him shocked.

"How did you know where I worked?" She asked.

"I followed you. I was curious on why you left in a rush...But I see how things are for you. How much longer do you have to work at a place like that?" He asked

"Why does it matter? I'm just useless weight to you." she said coldly before she walked passed him.

He stopped her by catching her wrist and he made her look at him.

"Kitta, you aren't useless weight to me. You never will be, do you know how worried I've been for you? it's been 5 years since we've seen each other. I thought you died. I gave up all hope till I saw you living at that park."He said in a serious tone

"Do you have any idea how cheesey that sounded Renny?" She said with a smile

He smiled a little. "I don't care, its true."She laughed and she hugged him tightly. "I believe you. Just let go of my wrist kay? you are hurting me."

He did and she gave him a bear hug as he returned it. As they hugged they both smiled 'I love you' they both whispered softly. Akita let go of Ren and she started to walk.

"Hey ren wanna race home?" She asked

"Sure, but you are going to lose." He said

"No way. You may look like a buff but looks are really deceiving. C'mon first one home gets to command the loser for one day." She said with a smile

"Your on." He said standing next to her.

"Ready?" She said looking to him.

"Yes."He said

"Go!" She yelled

Then at the same time they ran , at first ren was in the lead but in the end Akita won. She did a happy dance when she got to the door.

"You got lucky." Ren said as he was out of breath.

"That's not luck, its beating your ass in running." She said with a smile

He glared at her and he pinned her to the door. "Now, now Akita, none of that foul language around here." He said in her ear

She blushed deep red as she looked him in the eyes."Y-Yes Ren. I'm sorry."

He smirked and he kissed her cheek lightly. "Its quiet alright, just don't let me catching you using that language again around here." He said with a smile

she nodded her head as she blushed even more. He let go of her arms and he opened the door.

"C'mon Kitta." He said before he went into the house.

She went into the house after him and she went straight to Yuna's room not even looking to anyone. When she was in the room she curled up on the bed crying as she held her knees. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. He had pinned her_AND _kissed her on the cheek. Never had she ever thought that Ren would ever do something like that. It made her confused. Did he hate her or love her? It wasn't anything like she would reject him if he did love her. She'd love him back but if he hated her, she knew many ways to end her life. She wasn't afraid to do so. She just had to wait for the right time.

Ren on the other hand was talking to his step sister and his real sister. He was asking them about the feelings he had for Akita without giving out her name.

"Hm...It seems as if you love this girl. You know if you love her so much you should show her that before she thinks differently." Yuna said

"I agree, if you keep this girl guessing then you are only going to be hurting yourself." Jun said with her arms crossed

"Alright, Thank you girls, I need to talk with Akita. I'll be back in a short minute." He said before he left

He went to Yuna's room to see that she had cried herself to sleep. He went up to her and he kissed her forehead as he held her hand.

"My how have we grown huh Akita...First friends now this...You really don't know what you do to me...I just hope I get to tell you how I feel before its too late." He whispered to her before he kissed her on her lips softly and leaving.

"I...love you too Ren." He heard Akita said coughing.

He looked to her blushing slightly. "You heard what I said?"

"You...actually woke me up Ren...but its okay. I don't mind it." She said sitting up a bit.

"I'm sorry...I did not mean to wake you.""I said it was okay...Ren why did you kiss me for?" She said confused

He looked away. "...I don't like repeating myself...You guess why."

She got up off of the bed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really have an odd way of showing your emotions." She said with a smile

He kept looking away from her, only to have her make him look at her. He saw that she was smiling and she was really close to him. "Tell me Ren...Is your father still the heartless ass that he was when we were younger?"

He nodded his head, she sighed and she placed her head on his shoulder. "That's why you have changed...Ren...Why do you listen to him...He's changing you into a guy you aren't...I know the real you and that isn't it. Anger isn't going to get you anywhere." She said softly to him.

He placed his hands shakily on her hips. "Kitta..."She smiled and she looked to him "Don't let that ass get to you. Find your own center without having to rely on anger and hate."He pushed her away from him and he looked away from her.

he walked to the door and held on to the door frame. "You don't know what you are talking about...Stay out of my life...what I do isn't any of your concern." He said before he left the room.

She just sat on the bed, only to cry again into her hands. "...if you want me out of your life...so be it. you won't see me around anymore." She said softly.

The day after that she changed back into her old clothes and she left without anyone looking. She made sure everyone was a sleep before she left. She went to a river that was nearby and she closed her eyes and she held her breath. She took one step closer to the edge and she heard someone behind her.

"What are you doing Akita?" She heard Ren say

She ignored him and she jumped into the river and didn't struggle to get out. She soon was knocked out by lack of air. When Ren figured out what she was doing he went into the lake after her and he got her out of the lake. He tried his hardest to make her breath once again. When she didn't wake up he held her hand crying. He couldn't believe that she killed herself because of something that he said. What she did made him see how bad of a person he really was inside.

"I'm sorry for everything Akita...I don't want you out of my life...Please...don't leave me here alone."

He felt her hand tighten around his hand. He looked to her in his arms shocked. She coughed a bit and she blinked her eyes. When she saw that she was in Ren's arms she started to get up and crawl back to the lake. He stopped her by pinning her to the ground and he kissed her on the lips. She blinked a few times confused before she kissed him back blushing. He didn't stop kissing her till he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

"Don't ever do that again."

"...I won't if you keep your rude comments to yourself. Just be glad that I didn't do something else that would have killed me and not just knocked me out." She said coldly

He just glared at her. "Don't harm yourself again...I love you and I won't let you do something like that just because of something I said."She looked away from him.

"You are the only person I know around here now...I listen to you because I have no one else to rely on."


	3. Chapter 3

He looked down to her shocked. "T-Tell me that isn't true."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not…I don't lie to you Ren Tao…I made a promise to you when we were younger that I'd never lie to you or I'd let you kill me that day. So from that day on I have always told the truth."

He closed his eyes and he looked away from her. "Stop being so damn truthful….I…I don't want you to listen to everything I say…Please…Don't try to bring back something I had to forget…."

She pushed him down and placed her hands on his shoulders as her legs on either side of his hips. "Forgetting something that will come right back up and bite your ass will do you no good."She said glaring at him

He looked up to her and glared at her back. "What did I tell you about your Language?" He said pissed

"We aren't near the house we are near a lake you asshole. There is a big difference Ren Tao. Don't you dare say that they are the same." She said tightening the grip on his shoulders.

He winced a bit and he kept looking up to her. "I'm not stupid! Seriously Akita do you have to be so truthful all the time, that will get you into trouble you DO know that right?"

"Like I care! I just want you to know the truth about everything that you might want to know about me. I've had a crush on you since we've been kids. I still remember that we are arrange to be married when we are both old enough. I still remember everything from our childhood, I remember what we did when we were younger. I know you are a shaman Ren, So am I…Why do you think I can still keep you down like this?" She said with a smirk towards the end

He looked to her shocked. "How do you know you are one?" He asked

"Easy, I can see your spirit Bason. What else could possibly be following you like a lost puppy." She said with a smirk

He tried to get out of her grasp but only got friction between her and himself making him feel more or less awkward to be around her. She giggled once he gave up and smiled.

"I would have thought that you'd at least try to beg…heh, I guess I was wrong…Oh well. If you rather not have me tell the truth all the time then so be it." She said before she got up off of him and started to walk off. "Now I gotta go to work, try to keep yourself calm while I'm at work."

With that she left him and he sat on the ground just looking at the water.

"Master Ren, are you okay?" Bason asked

"…Yes, I'm just Fine. Just keep an eye on Akita please. I don't trust her alone after the stunt that she pulled." He said looking to Bason

He bowed and he went to watch over the young girl. As Bason was with her Ren just looked into the water.

"What made me feel that weird." Ren asked blushing

-With Akita-

She went to work in her some-what dry clothes and she kept thinking about how Ren made her feel when he was trying to get away from her. Something inside her was coming out and she didn't know why she told Ren everything she did earlier. She knew she was a shaman but she wanted to keep that to herself. Now she knew that he would have to kill her just to make her stay out of the Shaman tournament. She kept working regularly till she was done with work. Then she went to the grave yard where she sat down in front of a tome stone.

"Isamuai I'm back." Akita said with a smile

A spirit that looked like a Ninja from another time came out and sat on the tome stone.

"Heya kiddo, what happened to you yesterday? I was hoping that you'd come and give an old spirit some company." The spirit said

She smiled a little less and looked down. "I ran into an old friend who took me in a few days ago. I had to do something to make him think I was just some ordinary girl…not a shaman like he is. But he found out today so I'm taking a risk to even be here right now. I just had to get away from him for a while…He's confusing me with his emotions."

"Oh? Do you mind me asking how?" The ninja spirit asked

She shrugged and she looked back at the ninja."Well, you see Ren Tao and I go way back….like when I was about 10 years old. He and I used to be best friends since we were only allowed to see each other at certain times. But then my family died and well…I lost all contact with him till a few days ago. I thought he would have forgotten about the small friend ship we had as a kid…But I see he hasn't and well I think my feelings for him are more than friendly." She said sadly

"Hm, I think he feels the same." The ninja said

"Why do you say that?" She asked curiously

"Look behind you Akita." She said with a smirk.

She did and she saw that Ren was there and he was blushing crimson red. She got up quickly and bit her bottom lip.

"H-Hello Ren." She said shyly

"Akita, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm visiting an old friend of mine, is that a crime?" She asked softly looking away from him

"Spirits aren't our friends, haven't you learned anything while being with my family?" He asked clutching his hands into fists.

"That may be true for you, but I'm _**not**_ you. I'm my own person Ren, we are two different people." She said sadly

Ren shook his head, "I can't believe I have to do this to you….Akita, I'm sorry but I must take you out of the Shaman tournament." He said as he summoned his spear and Bason.

She got her swords from the tome storm and she became one with Isamuai as Ren became one with Bason. He charged for her quickly only to have her duck his attack and kick him in the back once his back was to her. She moved away from him and she attacked him once he was up. Using both swords to create an X that turned into a heart. It hit him without him blocking the attack.

He came at her again this time she blocked his attack with both of her swords, while he was placing pressure on to the swords he saw that Akita was crying.

"If you truly want me to go love…then fine. Good bye Ren Tao." She said softly before she let go of her swords making the spear go through her heart.

Ren's eyes widen scared as he saw Akita fall back to the ground bleeding through the heart. He knelt down to the ground and held her body close to him. He started to cry yet again, he kissed her cheek softly. He saw her spirit floating close by with her arms crossed.

"You really are an asshole you know that right? She didn't do anything to deserve you being an ass to her. She still has a few minutes to live. You have to get her to the hospital before she dies and becomes one with the dead." Isamuai said a bit irate

He quickly got up and picked Akita's body off of the ground as he did. He then took her to the hospital, he stayed there till he knew she was going to be okay. When the doctor told him that she was he went to her hospital room and held her hand waiting for her to wake up. He didn't want to leave her side after what he did to her. Isamuai showed up and was on the other side of Akita.

"You know, she has a major crush on you." She said with a smirk

He looked at the spirit confused "Why are you telling me this?"

"I know you like her too. " She said with her arms crossed. "Just ask her out already, don't just push that feeling away. The only reason she let you win is because she loves you enough to do anything to see you happy. Even if it means killing herself to make you happy."

Ren looked at Akita and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "She shouldn't have to go so extreme just to make me happy. But I can't be with her…if my Uncle knew about her being a shaman he'd kill her himself. "

"Is your whole family filled with assholes?" She asked a bit annoyed. "Fuck that guy Ren, this girl almost just died to make you happy. She loves you with all her heart and soul!"

"…I know she does…I just don't know how to ask her out." He said a little embarrassed.

She laughed and went over to Ren. "Okay kiddo, I know how to solve your little problem. Heh, just do what I say and you will be fine."

He nodded his head and he listened to the every word of the spirit. When she was done talking they saw that Akita was starting to move. Ren looked to Akita as Isamuai left with a smirk on her face.

When Akita opened her eyes Ren kissed her passionately as he held on to her cheek. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Ren kissed her. She tried to push him away but only made him go on top of her and kiss her deeper. She kept trying to get him off of her but it was useless and she gave up wrapping her arms around him kissing him back deeply. He placed his hands on either side of her head as she blushed. Soon after while Ren broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes.

"Akita, I'm really sorry about what I've done to you. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."He said sadly

She smiled and she pulled him closer to her hugging him. "It's okay, you are forgiven Ren."

He smiled and hugged her back. After that Ren got off of her and he held her hand tightly as he sat next to her.

"So Ren, how come the sudden change in heart?" Akita asked curiously

"Um…let's just say that I had a talk with Isamuai and she helped me find who I really am inside." He said blushing looking away from Akita.

She giggled and smiled. "Isamuai might be annoying at times but she does make good points when they are needed."

"Yeah, which reminds me…Akita…if it isn't too much…can I ask you something?" Ren said looking to her

"Sure, what's up?" she said happily

"willyoubemygirlfriend?" He said quickly

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come again?" She said confused

He sighed and said it slower" Akita, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and she sat up enough to kiss him on the lips. "Of course, I've been waiting so long to hear that question from you."

He kissed her back making her blush deep red. He smiled and he kissed her cheek.

"Akita, how long have you had a crush on me for?" He asked

"….Since we were 7…At first I just thought I was suppose to have feelings like them because of how old we were…But as we grew up I started to figure out that they weren't just normal feelings that I felt for you." She said looking down. "When I asked Your sister Jun about it one day….I knew that she was right about what she said."

"What did she say?" He asked curiously

" 'The feeling you feel isn't a friendly, what you feel is love for him. One day he will find that place in his heart for you. When he does don't let him go and listen to his every word.' " Akita said

Ren could just hear his sisters voice as Akita spoke. He closed his eyes and he smiled. "She's right, and I did find it. With the help from Isamuai I found that place in my heart." He said as he placed the hand that he was holding on to on his chest were his heart was.

She blushed as she looked to him. "…R-Ren…D-Do you really mean that?"

He nodded his head. She got out of her bed and she hugged him lightly. He hugged her back and he placed her back into the hospital bed. For the rest of the day Ren and Akita were talking and just getting to know each other again. The next day Akita was let out of the hospital and when she was Ren and her both agreed to pretend that nothing happened when they saw Yuna And Jun.

Yuna didn't believe it though, she knew something was wrong with both of them she just had to get information out of a certain little shaman. She waited till Akita was doing the dishes to talk with Ren. She smirked with her arms crossed.

"Ren, you can stop with the excuses. I know something is up between you and your _friend_ Akita. You aren't fooling me." She said leaning against the table

"Nothing is going on between Akita and I. We are only friends, Best friends to tell you the truth." He said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Heh, Bullshit. Now tell me Ren, What are you trying to hide from Jun and I?" Yuna said with a bigger smirk on her face

"Nothing, now stop pestering me." He said before he left the area and went into his room. He leaned against the door as he looked down.

He couldn't take hiding it from his sisters but he had to keep it a secret or Jun and Yuna would tell their elders and he didn't need that…not from them. Ren went to the window and he looked up to the sky thinking about what was going on with his life.

He couldn't help but wonder if Akita was thinking the same as he was. She always smiled and listened to everything he said to her. Even if he didn't really mean to say it to her, she did everything he commanded. It actually made him worried that she was to trusting in him. He shook his head and he went to lie down on his bed just thinking about how to keep him and Akita a secret while trying to sound really convincing to Jun and Yuna.

With Akita she was washing the dishes taking her times not wanting to be questioned yet again. It seemed as if Yuna was catching on to them and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't talk to ren about it because he was always in his room which she wasn't ever allowed to go into or get near. Plus he told her to never talk to her without one of the other two around. So she was stuck in a situation she couldn't get out of. When she finally got done with the dishes she just stepped outside and she jumped up on a tree branch and sat there looking up at the sky.

She didn't know whether to just call it quits or just keep pretending not to be with him. They couldn't even do anything because they were always around. She sighed and she heard the back door open she looked to see Yuna there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Akita, can I ask you something?" She asked

"If it has to do with my best friend Ren then I don't want to hear it." She said glaring at her.

She looked down sadly. "B-But…Why don't you want to hear my question?"

"Because I've told you and so has Ren. We are _JUST_ friends. Nothing more nothing less Yuna, you might think there is something between us but there isn't. He might be acting weird because my spirit told him something that wasn't true and he fell for it. Now we are both dealing with something that isn't true and never will be. If that's what you were looking for then there you got it. I honestly don't know what you were looking for from him and me." She said before she jumped off of the tree and looked down. "We aren't ever going to be more than _**JUST**_ friends. He can't handle it and even if he could he'd hide it and never show it around his family."

Akita then just ran into the tree's as Yuna called her name. Akita didn't listen, she didn't want to play pretend anymore. She went deep into the forest and she found a stick on the ground then she called for Isumanai. Then with all of her strength she placed all of her anger into hitting the trees till she couldn't stand up anymore. She knelt down as she started to pant hard.

"I see you couldn't keep your anger in Akita." She heard ren say

She just closed her eyes. "…Leave me be Ren. If you don't want your sisters finding out about us then why the hell did you even want to be with me? It makes no sense!" She said pissed

"Easy, I want to be with you because I love you, if Yuna and Jun knew about it they'd tell my uncle and you know what he'd do to both of us." He said getting closer to her.

She started to cry and she gripped the stick tighter. "…I don't care what your uncle would do to us…to me." She said before she fell forward

He sighed and he went to her side and picked her up off the ground. "You are just saying that because you are tired. You don't mean that do you?"

"…I do mean that…and I'd go against everyone in the world just to be with you." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He just looked at the ground blushing. When they got to the house he had her stand up only to have her fall to the ground. He didn't do anything.

"Let this be a lesson Akita, don't use all of your energy on nothing. If you do so you won't even be able to stand on your own. You can't always count on others to help you out…Do I make myself clear to you?"

She didn't say anything, she got up slowly and she went into the house and she went to Yuna's room passing out on the ground. Yuna was asleep so she didn't see her collapse to the ground. Ren just shook his head.

"She never learns does she?"

"Why are you being an ass to her again?" her spirit asked

"I'm not being cruel to her, I'm giving her a lesson on how to control the anger that is inside of her." He said looking to her

"Bull shit, did you know WHY she was out there? She wanted to relieve stress coming from being with you. She couldn't handle not being near you any longer. She had to do something to get all the mix emotions out of her. But if you couldn't see…She still had a lot of emotions in her she just wasn't showing. I've been with her since she was 10. I can see things in her that not even she can see in her. So trust me when I say that you being an ass to her will only make her do this more often." She said before she left the area


	4. Chapter 4

Ren just looked down as he clutched his hands. He went into the house and he saw Akita lying on the ground in Yuna's room. He went into his step sisters room and he picked up Akita, then he went to his room with her in his arms. He lied her down on his bed and he lied down next to her. He held her hand as he looked at her sleeping. He held on to her as he himself fell asleep. When he woke up he saw that he was alone. He figured that Akita was still sad and wouldn't want to talk or see him till he apologized to her. He called on Bason to go see where she was and bason told him that she was in the kitchen cooking as she was talking with her spirit. He jumped out of his bed and he went into the kitchen.

"…Speaking of the devil…I'll leave you alone kiddo."

Akita stops what she was doing and she placed everything to the side then she started to walk to the door outside.

"Wait..Akita. don't go." Ren said running up to her holding her by wrist.

"…Ren I don't think we should be together." She said softly looking down

"Why do you say that?" He asked

"Because, you won't even tell your sister that we are together…if you really loved me you'd actually tell your sisters and wouldn't hide it." She said clenching her hands.

He pulled her towards him and he hugged her tightly. "If that is all I have to do for you not to say something like that then so be it."

He took her by her hand and he found both of his sister. Once the four of them were in the same room, Ren told them the truth, Yuna spazzed and shouted saying that she knew that they were both bluffing. But then Akita and Ren told them the reason they why they were lying to them. When Yuna and Jun figured out why they agreed not to tell anyone. After they were done talking Akita went back into the kitchen and continued to cook. Ren stayed in there to keep her company, he even helped her out when she needed it was time for her to go to work he walked with her and he stayed there till she was done. Then he walked back home with her.

When they were walking home Akita looked to Ren blushing. She never saw this part of Ren and it was a good sign but then again it was something she wish he'd shown earlier.

"Hey Ren…Can I ask you something important?" Akita asked looking to him

"Sure, what is on your mind?" He asked looking to her

"Um…Well…Why did you place me in your room last night for?" She asked blushing

He looked to the ground blushing a bit. "…I don't know…I just felt as if I should have done that."

She giggled and she looked to him. "You know…You have a cute blush."

He blushed a deeper red as he kept looking down at the ground, she giggled a bit more and she kissed his cheek softly.

"You know, you don't always have to keep your emotions and stuff inside. You can let people know what you think and stuff. It's not gunna hurt you ya'know" She said with a smile

"You don't know that Akita, for all you know that could be the end of me. I have to stay to my families ways you know that." He said looking away from her releasing her hand.

She sighed and she looked away from him. "If that's true than why do you even care about me or about the fact that the relationship between us was almost over today?"

He stopped in his steps and he looked to her. "…I can't answer that Akita."

"Yes you can, you just don't want to. You don't want to show that I'm right and that you are just afraid to love someone because of your damn families curse. But I'll tell you this much, if all you are going to have is heart full of anger and hate for everyone around then don't even think about being anywhere near me any time soon." She said before she ran towards the grave yard crying

She heard her name being called by Ren but she didn't stop, she didn't want to deal with someone if all they were going to do was just run away from everything and just not give into what they believed in their hearts. It wasn't until she got to the grave yard that she was stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a tight grip on her hand. She knew of only one person who could have a strong grip on her. She looked down as she kept crying.

"Leave me alone Ren." She said not even looking to him.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep out in the opened again. You could get harmed if you just stay out here in the open like this." He said trying to pull her away from the grave yard.

"….And why should it matter to you? If you are suppose to listen to your families teachings then why even bother?" She said sadly

"Because you are part of my family, you should know that by now. You might be a shaman like I am but I don't think that you understand how hard it is for me to even consider pushing aside my families teachings just to be with you."

"If it is such a hard task then let me be and you can be a heartless asshole again and you won't have to worry about me or anything having to do with me. I'll just quit everything and I'll just live in the grave yard where I'll always be protected."She said softly before she got her hand from Ren. "You make everything seem as if it is my fault that you are this way…When you can't open your heart because you are afraid of rejection afraid that your emotions will be weakness to you. But you will be wrong it will give you strength and you will have to deal with being alone from now till you die. No one will ever see you how I do."

With that said she left him standing there thinking, he couldn't believe that he let her go. He couldn't believe how much of a pain she was becoming. He ran after her and saw that she was surrounded by Ryo and his bike gang.

"You are on our property young lady." Ryo said with his sword at her

She glared at him and jumped over him quickly getting her sword then placing it at his throat.

"This is no one's property but the Ghost and spirits of the graves. They sleep and live here, you dumb bike riders have no place in this grave yard." She said coldly

"What do you think you are trying to do?" One of his henchmen said

She smirked. "Heh, don't test me, I'm not in a good mood so you don't want to deal with me when I'm in a bad mood TRUST me on this boys…You don't know anything if you haven't dealt with a woman who could kick your asses at any point in time just because you think this is a place for your 'gang' to hang out." She said coldly

Ren just watched her from above the temple nearby. He'd wait and see if she needed help. If she did he'd help her then take her home with him. But if she didn't than he'd leave her alone and never think about her again. The guys just laughed at her. She stepped back and called on her spirit ghost, within one hit she took out the gang behind Ryo and she looked to him.

"Must I deal with the leader as well or will you leave in peace and never return?" she said coldly

He got on his bike and he and the guys left creeped out. She just glared at them for a minute before she looked up at the temple roof. "You can come down any time Ren Tao." She said angered

He came down and walked up to her. "Akita, what has gotten into you?"

"Why does it even matter to you? I'll always be weaker than you…I'm not ever going to be good enough to be what my parents wanted me to be." She said as she sat by the tree with a sigh

"That's not true, You aren't weaker than me, you just need someone to help you practice and focus on what's important and not slack off." He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah right…who the hell would do that?" She said annoyed.

"I would…Starting tomorrow you stop working. We wake up early and I'll help you become stronger. Together we will make it so no one will be able to beat us." He said getting closer to her.

She looked to him shocked. "Are you seriously retarded? I don't want anything to do with you after what you said to me…That hurt more than a little bit. I already told you that I'm ditching that whole shaman shit…I don't give a shit about it anymore. If I can't even make you see the light in your heart how can I ever be able to go on in life."

He pushed her down to the ground and pinned her arms so she couldn't move. "Don't you dare give up so easily…I'll help you become stronger you just need to calm your temper Akita, I don't want to harm you anymore…That's a thing in the past, yes I know what I said was cold but what else was I suppose to say or do?"

She tried to get out of his grip but only tired herself out. "LET ME GO REN!" She yelled

"No, calm yourself Akita."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "…Fine…but you confuse me so much Ren. You say one thing one minute then you go and change your mind a minute later….Please just make up your mind…Do you or do you not want to be with me?" She said as she cried

He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I do want to be with you Akita, just stop being difficult."

"Difficult? Me being difficult? You're the one who can't make his damn mind up. First you say that you want to keep what your family teaches you in your heart, then you say that you want to be with me and you're sorry for being a cold ass bastard….and now you are saying that I have problems. Well guess what you are more fucked up than I am! At least you HAVE a family and you have people to go to. I don't. I'll always be lonely weather its being in this grave yard or being at a park. I'll NEVER see my parents again and I won't ever get to hear their voices again." Akita said before she pushed him off of her and went up the tree crying.

He looked down and sighed. He couldn't believe how much she said was the truth, how much pain he placed her in. "Akita…I'm really sorry."

"…I don't care leave me be. I don't want to leave this place." She said sadly as she cried

He jumped on to the tree and he went to where she was. "Please..Akita."

She looked away from him crying. "No."

He got closer to her and he picked her up, then he went home with her. By the time he'd gotten home she'd had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rinaangstadt: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, my stupid flash drive was being stupid.

-Story starts-

When Ren went into the house he didn't hear anything. He placed her in his room before he looked around the house only to see a note from Jun.

| Yuna and I were called home. Uncle and Grandpa found Yuna's real parents. Hopefully be back soon.-Jun|

He sighed and he shook his head. Just great just when he needs someone to speak to his family isn't there. Some damn family he had. He shook it off and he went back to his room to see Akita still sleeping. Her black hair covering part of her pale face and her clothes weren't all that bad. She wore a skirt that went down to her knees along with leggings and she wore a black t-shirt as well. Her boots that she wore were by the door and they didn't even look like her style, but she wasn't like how she was back when they were younger. She was older and she had become an emotional wreck in the process. Sitting next to her he couldn't believe just how badly he had treated her just because he didn't know whether or not he should just tell his uncle that he had found her.

He didn't know if he'd kill her or be happy to see her. He kissed her cheek before he fell asleep next to her holding her close to him.

"No matter what, from now on I will show that I care and love you. I'll do anything for you to see that. Just name it and I'll do it for you." He said before he slept.

Once it was about four hours since he spoke Akita opened her eyes and she removed his arm from her waist before she got out of his room. She took her boots with her and she wrote him a letter so he wouldn't totally go crazy.

|Gone to see your uncle. I'm sick of having you contemplate this. So I'm going to end this for good.|

She then left without another word.

-Four months later-

Ren was now part of the shaman tournament and he still didn't hear anything from Akita or from Jun. It pissed him off to no end. But he had gain friends and he wanted to gag because of it. But he knew that Akita would want him to be nice, so he tried to. Once it was time for him to leave to go home he did. He faced an army that his Uncle had set out for him and made his way back to the house. When he got to the main entrance he saw that his uncle was there waiting for him.

"Where is she!?" Ren yelled angered

"I have no clue who you are talking about." He said cluelessly

Ren went up to his uncle with his spear angered.

"WHERE IS AKITA!?" He yelled as he tried to hit his uncle only to not even place a scratch on him.

"Oh her...She's probably with your sisters at the moment. You kids really must love to rebel against me."

Ren fought his uncle and he found Yuna, Jun and Akita all locked up just like him. Akita looked beyond recovering, but Yuna didn't look like she was touched at all unlike Jun who looks beaten up.

"...I...I'm sorry Ren." Akita said after his uncle's minions left

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm just glad that you're alive." He said as he looked to her.

"Heh, he wants me to rot here till I die like my parents." Akita said sadly

"He doesn't approve of you anymore?" Ren asked

"No, he thinks I'm too head strong for the Tao family."

He just shook his head. After awhile Akita tried to get out of her binds only to get rope burn on her wrists and Ren saw it too. He just didn't know what to tell her.

"Stop it or you'll cut your wrists off." Yuna said seriously

"Fuck off bitch, I don't care! I just want out of this so I can just be miserable away from this damn family." Akita said harshly before she saw a few people she didn't know come into the room

They freed Ren and two of them were looking at Akita.

"Don't freakin' stare its rude and I honestly don't like it." She said glaring at them

"What's her problem?" A kid with blue hair said

"Don't worry about her attitude she'll always be like that." Ren said before he cut her lose

She rubbed her wrist before she left without saying anything to Ren. Ren only showed a bit of sadness in his eyes as she walked off. He closed his eyes and he looked to Jun.

"Do you mind staying here until Uncle is defeated?" Ren asked

"I don't, just...be careful Ren."

"I will, I promise you."

Then he followed the group out and he saw that Akita was fighting off the creatures that his uncle had set out to keep Yoh and the other's busy. She had three down she was fighting the last one only to be slammed into the wall. She spit a bit of blood before she went at the guy again only to kill him. She then quickly moved like a ninja to where Ren's Uncle was. She quickly went behind him and she calmed herself enough that she saw through his illusion.

"If you guys try to fight the big guy you'll only be thrown around. Tao boy concentrate and you'll see why." Akita said seriously

He didn't listen and he went at his uncle only for what she said to happen. His uncle laughed and he looked straight to her. He tried to get to her only for her to move quickly enough to get out of his way.

"So, you've learned about what I've done have you?" Ren's uncle said amused

"I've had time to think. There are many things that a shaman may do to get ultimate power...and you have achieved one of the harder ones to do." She said calmly as he kept trying to punch her.

Ren and the others just watched until she reached to where they were then she smirked. "But you still don't have full control. This is half crapped." She said before she went straight through the bigger version of Ren's uncle to the smaller one.

She placed her sword at his neck and glared at him. "Place it down now or I'll kill you in front of your Nephew." She said seriously

He did and he looked to her sadly. "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Maybe I don't give a damn anymore...but I'd place a bit more trust in Ren and Jun. They are good kids; maybe someday you'll see just what exactly they are able to do."

She then left the Tao house and went back to the peaceful life that she had before. It almost a few months before she got her own oracle and she fought three people, she won all three matches quickly and she made her own way to where the tournament would take place. On her way there she bumped into one person she never wanted to ever see...Zeke Hao.

"I see you're still alive." He said with a grin

"Oh shove off." She said walking past him.

"Is that any way to treat a guy who just wants to talk to you?"

She glared at him seriously "Do you honestly think I want to 'talk' to a guy who burned my home, killing both of my parents and making it so I had two degree burn on my back?"

He got off the rock he was on and he stepped up to her quickly turning her around pushing her into the rock. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong to get out of. She felt him lift her shirt up and she began to blush a bit as she continued to try to get out of his grip.

"Stop moving, I'm going to undo what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you." He said pushing himself into her.

She did was he said and she felt his warm hand on her back. She was worried about what would happen to her. She closed her eyes and she felt her back warm up only to cool down a bit. He then let go of her and he turned her around still with the same smile.

"Now will you listen to me?" He asked her

She felt where she knew she'd felt pain before and she didn't feel anything but skin. She knew she at least own him that much. She nodded her head and she leaned against the rock with her arms crossed

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be part of my group, we are short one person and I honestly don't want to have to bargain with someone to get them to be part of it."

"...and what makes you think I want to?"

"When you get to the shaman tournament you'll need a group of three to participate. Most won't have anyone which will place the number down a lot. I don't want to see you be one of those who'll be out of it."

"Oh how generous of you Zeke...I guess I owe you that much for undoing what you did to me."

He smiled a bit more at her before he held her by the waist. "And I know about what was supposed to happen between you and Ren Tao...and I'll tell you this much, I don't want to see you with him."

"You don't have to worry about that. It's been a long while since I've seen Tao. I'm not going to change my mind about what I think about him just because he suddenly has a change of heart."

"That's good to hear." He said before he showed him the way to the rest of the group.

She was then introduced to everyone and she was placed with Zeke and a small pipsqueak of a guy name pancho. She wanted to punt pancho for being a total suck up to Zeke but she didn't for the purpose that it would piss of Zeke and she didn't need that. She watched the matches, she saw Ren and his group of idiots go against one of the other groups fighting for Zeke and Zeke's group ended up losing. She guessed they would anyways and afterwards Ren saw her and frowned at her as they locked eyes. She looked away and walked off with Zeke next to her as they went for break. Once they were back at the 'base' she told Zeke she need time to herself and he let her go. Knowing that she'd needed time to reflect on what she saw. As she went around the city she crossed paths with Ren Tao who stopped her.

"Is there time for us to talk Akita?" He asked sadly

"I'm only here for one thing and that is to show you how much of an ass you've been to me. I can careless about the fact that you've gained friends and you're a bit like you were before when I had a family. I don't care that Zeke has a bad past and what he has done to others was bad. He has done something that you've never done and that's shown me compassion and respect. I want you to forget me and to never ever look for me again. I've pushed aside all feelings and have being to just let myself be an emotionless figure until I know I can show my emotions again." She said seriously before she left him standing there in shock after giving him a note

Zeke had followed her to see if she'd go back to Ren or if she'd reject his feelings. He was happy to hear that his plan to tear them apart was actually working. He went back and he saw that Akita was already there. She was sparing with one of the other guys one on one before the guy gave up.

"You've gotten stronger since you joined my group." Zeke mentioned with a grin

"So I have what about it?" She said giving him a curious look

"You'll need to be a bit stronger to defeat the X-laws and Yoh's group." Zeke said placing one of his hands on her shoulder

"I'm not worried about Yoh's group. They are a bunch of stupid guys who can't get along to save their butt...But I don't know what the X-laws are like. So I can't give you a comment about them."

"They are a bunch of right winged nut-jobs." one of the girl trio said

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "...and they let people like them in?"

"Apparently."

"Those guys are dust." Akita said seriously with her arms crossed

Zeke smiled. "You're really that confident in yourself?"

"Yes, I sparred against just about everyone here; I think I can handle some right winged crazies." Akita said with a grin

He thought for a moment before he asked Akita if he could talk to her privately. She obliged and walked with him away from the group. With Ren he was shocked to hear what he had out of Akita, it was like she had changed within the few months that he had tried to find her. Once she was out of sight he read the piece of paper that she had given him.

"_**Ren, I did not mean such harsh words to you. I'm trying to end my pain and I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do since knowing the person responsible for my parent's death. I'm going to kill Zeke when I can get close enough for him to trust me. I do wish to one day be with you again and I will then accept your apology. But for now I cannot and I do wish you well Ren. Please if we somehow or another have to go against each other, do not go easy on me just because you love me and I'm a female.**_

_**~Yours only dearest**_

_** Akita liya. "**_

-End-

Rinaangstadt: Was this worth the wait? There will be another chapter coming soon I promise!


End file.
